


drabble babbles 1

by kigasuruu



Series: drabble babbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, オオカミ少女と黒王子 | Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji | Wolf Girl and Black Prince, 俺物語!! | Ore Monogatari!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda Crack, Kuroko pwn Akashi, M/M, Random Pairing, Somehow dildo mentioned, Suna and San kinda match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kigasuruu/pseuds/kigasuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Treasure.]<br/>Aomine being an asshole for reason. Kuroko found it amusing. Takao just happened to be there.</p><p> </p><p>[Tastebuds.]<br/>Kuroko taught Akashi a lesson.</p><p> </p><p>[rainfalls and none.]<br/>Strangers sometimes think alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble babbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at making decent titles.
> 
> Wrote on impulse and totally unbeta-ed. I have nothing else to do nowadays so yeah.
> 
> Ah oh. Hi guys!

AoKaga. [Treasure.]

 

"Insufferable obnoxious stuck up asshole."

"Aww thank you."

"Bite your tongue moron."

"Bite it for me baby."

"Devil coated in chocolate fondue."

"Murasakibara gonna eat me. You okay with that?"

He chucked a couple of fries towards the taller boy, missing by an arm and landed safely on a cute girl sitting next table. She eyed them with judgmental look. Neither of them gave a damn.

"Are you seducing me? Because that was so fucking cute I can eat you raw. Think you can hurl another one?"

He casted his long legs under the table to kick him, toppling the drinks on the table in the process. The girl was obviously cursing them with her eyes.

"Sorry for that. Gotta chalk it up to the stupidity of youth," he paused, "with corked eyebrows?"

Kuroko silently stares at the scene as the redhead lunged forward to land a smack on the other's head. Missed again. Too bad Maji Burger's menu only ranging from hamburgers sets, drinks and diabetes-inducing desserts. He would kill for a popcorn to go with the drama unfolding before his eyes.

Someone filled the seat next to him. "Hi Takao-kun."

The Hawk Eye nodded as acknowledgement, mouth stuffed with straws. Three straws for one soda. And no giant carrot with him today, Kuroko noted.

"Heard some girls talking outside about a redhead and a tanned guy having a go in here. Thought they sounded familiar. I'm bored anyway."

They really needed popcorns. Or chips. Or tacos with cheese sauce. Kuroko made a mental note to suggest for menu addition next time he buy his sacred shake.

"The sexual tension is unbelievable," Takao commented offhandedly.

"I kind of hope Aomine-kun will just drag Kagami-kun home and fuck him instead of going at each other's throat. I'm sure there's a better use for Kagami-kun's mouth aside from cursing."

Takao choked on Kuroko's choice of words. The innocent, undefiled Kuroko he thought he knew. And he remembered Shin-chan. The nerdy carrot was a plain pervert regardless his pristiness. Never judge a book by its cover was an understatement.

"It was mine. I bought it with my own money. I am allowed to feel angry about it!"

Aomine was unamused as he rested his chin in one hand.

"What is this all about anyway?"

Kuroko contemplated. Should he tell the raven-haired boy the truth and risk his own head being put up for bounty all over Tokyo? Or chose to be silent and had Takao bugged him for days (or months- it's Takao after all)?

"Kagami-kun is furious because Aomine-kun threw his treasure away without his consent."

"Which is??"

Kuroko had to fight the wild urge to roll his eyes and told Takao to drop it off. But he kind of value their friendship (they met more than three times a week so they're buddies right?). And it would be fun to have that piece of news traveled around. 

"Kagami-kun's 10 inches deep blue dildo with vibrator."

Takao didn't bother to ask how Kuroko knew.

 

***

 

AkaKuro. [Tastebuds]

 

"See? You can do it if you give yourself a push," he said in his self-aggrandizing tone. No reply came. Just occasional slurping sound across the table echoed in the apartment.

He stared at the mushy mess in his plate - it looked like someone ate onion gratin after wolfing down ten vanilla shakes and a whole platter of pepperoni pizza and barfed it all in his plate. Someone across the table had the gut to call it spaghetti. Really? 

The continuous slurping grated his nerves. He failed to decipher any remorse in that powdery blue eyes.

Fork twirling around the strands of yellow, but never quite made it into his mouth. He feared for his precious taste buds. The receptors might stop working from the ridiculousness of the taste.

Yet, he knew the consequences of thrashing the noodles. The frozen blue eyes already pierced his red ones with fiery warning - throw it away and I'll be throwing you out.

Sadly, he thought to himself, his say - always absolute and have to be heeded by everyone - was useless on the shorter boy. He had no say in the house.

Still, he needed to entertain his lover who took his time to prepare the awkward, yellowish splat of evil for him. His hand delicately worked his fork around the food (is it?) and with a forced grace shoved it inside his mouth.

He swore Kuroko wore his evil grin as he swallowed.

Nobody said a word when spaghetti was banned in Akashi household. Kuroko Tetsuya inwardly celebrated the news.

"Told you I can't cook for shit," he told the redhead.

 

**

 

Sunakawa x Sanda. [rainfalls and none.]

 

Good looking lads were never something she looked forward to. They were generally snobbish sadists who relied on their face to get away with anything.

Overly bubbly girls with overly painted faces and overly fake characters irked him to no end. Plus the voice that tuned up several pitch higher annoyed him.

Kamiya's constant intrusion into her once peaceful life had her dislike turned up a notch. She was aware of the flirtatious nature of the small talks he initiated each time. And what's with waiting her shift to end every single time? The girls at school started to throw her dirty looks. Troublesome.

Takeo and Yamato had been setting him up with girls they claimed 'a heaven-sent match' for him. The first one had her nails neon rainbows - he had to bite back countless remarks his head were spouting. The second girl was all pristine and whatnots and he thought of entertaining Takeo and Yamato by setting up second date. One of her many flings came looking for him soon after.

Erika reprimanded her for being too stiff - it scared the boys.

Takeo said he need to cut off with the poker face and act nicer to girls.

Highschool was not merely a place of romantic encounters and silly puppy loves.

Their eyes met when a heavy sigh escape both their lips unconciously, simultaneously. She apologized quietly. He nodded curtly. And they were lost again, into the endless loop of thoughts.

They were just two strangers sitting side by side, seeking refugee from the pouring rain.


End file.
